The Last Marauder
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Takes place about 3 years before PoA-Remus thinks about the past and what had become of the Marauders *Sob* Poor Remy! I warn you, this is sad!


The Last Marauder  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but I would LOVE Remus to belong to me……….sigh……………..Oh and Sar would LOVE Sirius to be hers so like yeah………….Lol, (whispers to Sar "Sirius is yours Remus is mine………")  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Its been awhile since I've written anything, but I just HAD to write something, so I chose Remus Angst, my poor poor sweet Remy. Sar and I are working on a story about the marauders as we speak, it's turning out so good!!!!! Watch for it!  
  
Rating: Ummm…. about PG-13 I guess…  
  
Well here you guys go! Enjoy it! REVIEW!!! Please! Remy will be so disappointed if you don't.  
  
This is dedicated to SarWolf! My wonderful beta and the Remus to my Sirius. GO AND READ HER STORIES!!! They are great!!!!!!!!! Do it!!! But wait! Read mine first!!!  
  
Remus sat wrapped in a shabby blanket in the shack that served as his house. It was a moonless night, thankfully, and Remus stared up at the sky thinking. He looked around gloomily at his house and sighed heavily. It shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be forced to live this way, friendless, jobless, and alone. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but fate had dealt him and his friends a rotten hand. Remus sighed, closed his eyes and thought back to happier times.  
  
He smiled as he thought about the time that he, James, Sirius, and Peter had repainted the Slytherin dorms Red and Gold. Sirius and James had been all for the idea, Peter had been a bit nervous but still helped, and Remus had just laughed and laughed imagining the faces of the Slytherins when they woke up. That thought still brought tears of laughter to his eyes, he chuckled a little, and then sobered as he remembered how they had all ended up. James and Peter were dead, and Sirius was imprisoned for treason and murder. Remus shook his head as he thought about the charges: the murder of 13 people, including poor Peter, and being in alliance with Voldemort.  
  
Remus still couldn't believe Sirius could have committed such acts, but the evidence was there, hundreds of people had witnessed it. But still……………..Remus sighed again. Sirius had always been so patient and kind to poor bumbling Peter. He had never ever shown any sign of violence. Well…. there was of course the time he had almost gotten Snape killed, but Sirius really hadn't meant any harm. The thing about Sirius was that no matter how much he messed up, he always meant well. But meaning well wasn't the same as doing well, which Sirius had demonstrated countless times. Remus thought about Sirius' toast at James' wedding and couldn't help but giving a little chuckle. He had been totally drunk and had confused Lily's name for Margaret, and no one had any idea why.  
  
Remus frowned sadly as he thought of James and Lily. They had been so incredibly happy. Even when they had to hide they had been content in each other's company. Remus remembered the look of adoration that James always saved for Lily; they had been totally and completely in love. And Harry. Harry was James and Lily's pride and joy. They would have, and did, die for him.  
  
Remus remembered the night of their death as though it had happened yesterday. He had been at home reading when he had gotten an owl from Dumbledore telling him that James and Lily were dead. He had been so numb with shock that he didn't move for 8 hours. When he finally came back to his senses he hadn't believed it, so he had gone straight for James and Lily's house. When he arrived, his eyes met a sight that still haunted his dreams. The house had been flattened, there were smoldering piles of rubble everywhere and, worst off all, it was entirely silent. No sound of James laughing, no crying baby, not even the sound of Lily scolding James for some prank he had pulled. There was nothing but a deafening silence denser then the cloak of night that surrounded him. Remus had somehow made his way home that night, collapsing into tears several times along the way.  
  
When he had finally arrived he crawled into his bed and slept the rest of the night. He was awoken later in the day by the hoot of an owl. Dumbledore had sent another message, this time saying that Peter had cornered the murderer, but he, and 12 other muggles, had been killed. The murderer had been captured though, and Sirius Black, the man who had betrayed them all, was now in custody. Remus shook his head sorrowfully at the thought. That afternoon he had gone to Peter's mother's house to pay his respects. It was horrible to see that sweet old woman sob so. Poor Peter, he had always been so clumsy and a bit stupid. He hadn't known what he was getting into challenging Sirius that day. He found out though, and now all that was left of him was his finger and his memory.  
  
Remus sighed and shut the window. And look what had become of him. His friends had always helped him out in life where he couldn't help himself. Not many people wanted to hire a werewolf, but his friends had helped him get jobs so he could support himself. Remus missed his friends so much. They had never judged him, never pitied him, and never hated him for what he was. It wasn't as though he wanted his life to be this way, he would much rather be normal. Like the other marauders. Remus sighed, there were no more other marauders anymore. All there was now was him, a freak, a monster, and abomination. This was what had become of the last marauder. Sometimes Remus wondered who had received the worse fate, him, or his long gone friends. Remus found that he didn't know. 


End file.
